


False Alarm

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Hux can't stay warm, I love writing from prompts, Kylo is always hot, M/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo pulled the fire alarm in his and Hux's dorm at 3 in the morning. In the dead of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Alarm

It was 3 in the fucking morning, the damn fire alarm in the dorm had been pulled and now everyone was being forced outside. 3 am, in the dead of winter. It was freezing. Especially for Hux who hardly kept himself warm as it was, lucky for him that was so, it meant he was wearing his socks and shoes as well though no one else was, which sucked for them.   
Hux was rubbing his arms quite a bit, trying to warm up. There was no fire, that much was obvious considering there was no smoke or any other possible sign of a fire. Hux actually jumped slightly when something was put over his shoulders, a thick and warm jacket which he quickly pulled closer around himself before looking to who had given it to him.  
"You pulled the fucking alarm didn't you?"  
Kylo gained that grin he always got when he felt extremely proud of himself, but that was the only answer Hux was going to get from him about this.  
"You really are an icicle"   
"Shut up, not all of us can be extremely hot all the time"   
Hux stopped and went slightly red faced as he realized what he had said and he didn't dare look at Kylo at first because he could literally feel the grin on Kylo's face growing wider if that was even possible.  
"You know what I mean"   
"No, I get it, I too cannot help how attractive I-"  
Kylo didn't get to finish because Hux was punching him in the face, however on instinct, Kylo grabbed the front of Hux's shirt as he went down. Hux let out the smallest of yelps as he realized he was going down to and they were heading for the snow. They landed with a soft thud and Kylo quickly shoved Hux off him to rub at his face.   
Hux was scrambling to get up and out of this useless cold fluffy stuff, but Kylo was catching his wrist and yanking him back down again. Hux was almost sitting in Kylo's lap in result, the dark haired young man was scowling a little now.   
"Could you maybe stop punching me in the face"  
"Well s-stop asking for it"   
Kylo frowned a little more at the small stutter and realized then how cold Hux was. He quickly pulled the redhead completely into his lap, making sure his jacket was held as close as possible.   
"Damn, you're freezing"   
"I'm aware, asshole"   
Hux was speaking carefully now, trying not to shiver in between words again but it didn't matter much anyway because he was shaking against Kylo trying to keep warm. They sat like that until they were told it was safe to go back inside, Kylo opting to carry Hux even though he assured him he could walk. Secretly he quite enjoyed being carried because it meant he could curl up to the heat that Kylo was giving off.   
Kylo carried Hux back to his room and made sure he was wearing dry enough clothes before getting him wrapped up in all the blankets he had. Seeming almost a little panicky which made Hux sigh a little.  
"I'm just cold... It's not like I'm dying"   
"But the cold Could kill you"   
Hux sighed a little before he was shifting to scoot over a little on his bed and Kylo gave him a slightly curious look.  
"Well if you're so worried about me dying from the cold, come over here and keep me warm"   
Kylo gave a slightly relaxed smile before he was darting over and nearly jumped into the bed, curling up to Hux who let out a faint chuckle as he relaxed against Kylo. The two falling asleep rather quickly despite Kylo's usual insomnia.


End file.
